


The Hobbit: Sick

by Lindnjean



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Summary: A story of a girl who faceplants into middle earth.
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Hobbit: Sick

You’ve been traveling with the company of Thorin Oakenshield since the after they left the shire. You had fallen through a hole in the sky and landed on Dwalin. Poor Dwalin didn’t know how to react to having a human woman faceplant into his lap. You had quickly removed yourself from his lap blushing and sputtering out sorries. Dwalin avoided you from then on, but the others quickly became your friends. Even Thorin looked out for you after the first couple of days, but not Dwalin. Dwalin avoided you except when he did his nightly headcount were you included. 

You had tried almost everything to make Dwalin interact with you, but nothing worked. The only thing you hadn’t tried was to make him some sweets, but you couldn’t exactly bake sweets while traveling. But that was about to change as you were at Rivendell. You asked Lord Elrond if you could use his kitchen and he agreed. You had made chocolate chunk cookies. The first batch you were going to give to Dwalin and the others could share the other four batches. You also made apple pies. One for Dwalin and four for the others to share. You carried them all on a giant silver platter to the balcony where the others were. 

“Oh lass what’ve ye got there they smell delicious?” “Well Bofur, I’ve got chocolate chunk cookies and apple pies.” Bofur and the rest ooh. You notice even Dwalin looks interested in the sweets. You set down the platter and pick up a plate of cookies and one of the pies. You walk them over to Dwalin. “These are just for you Dwalin. I made them as a thank you for tolerating me.” He just looks at you surprised but takes them. He takes a bite of a cookie “These are good.” “Thanks!”

You leave Dwalin with his sweets and go to the others. Thorin nods towards Dwalin “Did he accept the sweets from you?” “Yes but I still don’t think he does more than tolerate me.” “Give him time.” “It’s been two months.” “Give him time.” “Oh alright, I will.”

When we leave Elrond hugs you and thanks you for the cookies you made him. You also made a batch just for Dwalin that you snuck into his pack before you left. We are being rained on and have been for a week now. You keep sneezing, coughing, and you’re shivering. You have a cold you can tell. You sneeze and cough again and shiver. Kili looks at you. “You look miserable.” “I am miserable.” You sneeze and cough again. “Do you want me to ask my uncle to stop?” “No. I’m fine. I can keep going.” You sneeze again. “You’re sick.” “I’m fine. I can…” A sneeze interrupts you as does a cough. “That’s it I’m asking Uncle to stop.” “No Kili I’m fine.” You start a coughing fit again.

Dwalin hears you break into yet another coughing fit and he’s had enough. He rides up to Thorin. “We need to stop. She’s too sick to be riding in this weather. We need to get her someplace dry.” Thorin looks surprised that it’s Dwalin who’s the first to say something about her being sick and not one of his nephews. “Alright, keep a lookout for someplace dry. We’ll stop once we’ve found someplace.” Dwalin nods. 

You cough again. Suddenly Thorin says “We’re stopping for the day. That cave there.” You sigh in relief that you’re stopping. Oin, Dori, and Balin start to tend to you ask you’re sick but it’s surprisingly Dwalin who is the most attentive to you. You thought he didn’t like you. He’s been mother henning you even more than his brother. He’s given you his extra blanket and told Bombur to make soup for you. It’s nice. Everyone is mother henning you now that they all realize that you’re sick, but Dwalin is still doing so the most. 

You wake up because you’re too cold. You notice Dwalin is laying right next to you. You weigh the consequences of what you’re about to do and it’s worth it. You curl up into Dwalin with your head on his chest and seep up his warmth. You fall right asleep. In the morning, you wake up to Dwalin holding you and the rest whispering around you and you can tell Kili and Fili are making fun of him.

You sit up and rub your eyes. You look around and everyone is looking at you. “What?” “You were curled into Dwalin.” “I was cold.” They all look happier at your answer, all except the dwarf who you cuddled into. Dwalin looks even grumpier at your answer. You then proceed to cough up a storm and Bombur brings you breakfast stew. It’s warm and you enjoy it even after you sneezed into it. You look outside and groan because it’s still raining and you have to use the bathroom.

You come back inside the cave after using the bathroom completely soaked. Dori and Balin are fussing over you again. Dwalin is making the fire bigger and he picks you up and sets you right in front of the fire. He wraps his extra blanket around you. “Why would you go outside again, lass?” “I had to use the bathroom.” “oh.” He says nothing more after that about it. After another week it’s stopped raining and your cold is finally gone. We finally continue on our journey.

Dwalin goes back to avoiding you after your cold is gone. It makes you want to still be sick. We keep traveling until we come to Beorn’s house. Beorn has taken a liking to you. He calls you bunny. It makes you blush every time he does. You’re making cookies for Beorn. He picks you up and sets you on his lap. Then he looks at Thorin and asks, “Can I keep Bunny as my pet when you leave?” You blink not expecting that. You smile up at Beorn and I guess your smile makes the dwarves react finally. It’s Dwalin who is the most vocal about saying no. Gandalf interjects and calms everyone down.

It’s time to leave and Beorn is standing next to your horse. You lean over and kiss his cheek. “I’m glad to have met you Beorn. I hope to see you again.” He smiles and it melts your heart. He has a beautiful smile. “I hope to see you again as well Bunny.” You blush. You find Beorn attractive. You turn and Dwalin has this look on his face that you can’t quite pin down. He sees you looking at him and turns his pony around. You roll your eyes, but follow his lead and start heading towards the forest’s edge. You look back at Beorn and wave one last time. He smiles back at you.

When we’re in Mirkwood the sick trees make you sad. Then come the spiders, normally you wouldn’t be afraid of spiders but these are giant maneating spiders. You’re brought before the Elf King alongside Thorin. Dwalin and the others make a fuss about the elves pushing you forward. You just silence them with a warning look. Thranduil takes a liking to you and decides to feed you. You just look at the food like it’s been poisoned. Thranduil says “It is safe. I find you intriguing. How does a human woman such as yourself come to be among the dwarves?” You take a bite of bread before you answer “I suppose it was fate that it was the dwarves were the ones I came to be with.” “Oh?” “I landed face-first in Dwalin’s lap when I fell into this world.” “This world?” “And I’ve said too much. You won’t get anything else out of me.” “No?” “Nope. Nothing. Might as well just bring me to a cell now.” “Very well.” He motions for the guard that’s foot I didn’t break. He brings me to a cell and shoves me inside. You look up and notice that it’s Dwalin’s cell.

After a long silence between you two, he asks, “Did they hurt you?” “I’m fine Dwalin. I didn’t say anything about the quest and the Thranduil didn’t hurt me. In fact, Thranduil was nicer to me than you are.” Dwalin looks hurt and is about to reply until Bilbo is there unlocking our cell. You follow Bilbo to the barrels. You get into one on the bottom after helping Kili and Fili into barrels on the top. You don’t enjoy the whitewater rafting in a barrel. You roll out and are laying down on the ground when a shadow is above you. You look up to see a man you recognize as Bard the bowman. You groan as Dwalin and Kili make a scene with their branch and stone.

Bard takes a liking to you and asks you question after question. You answer them as best as you can. He had placed the spare cloak he had around your shoulders to keep you warm. Thorin grumbles about that as do Bofur and Kili. Dwalin grumbles louder than the other three. Then you start to sneeze and cough. Oh no not another cold. But I guess that’s what you get when you whitewater raft in a barrel. 

Bard leads you to his house and you burst out laughing when the boys come out of the toilet. You laugh so hard you start to cough again. You groan and feel miserable. Kili doesn’t look any better than you do, in fact, he looks worse. Kili gets one of the children’s beds and Bard lays you down in his. You fall asleep as soon as you warm up in his bed. You semi register the screaming but you’re so sick it takes you a minute to realize what it is. By the time you resister what it is and try to get out of bed it’s done. Dwalin bursts into the room. He looks relieved that you’re okay. “Dwalin is the others okay? The screaming?” “They’re fine lass. Are you okay?” You nod. “I’m cold.” Dwalin sets down his weapon and crawls in bed with you. You snuggle up to him and fall asleep with his warmth. Dwalin misses the party the townspeople throw in favor of keeping me warm. You don’t actually realize that though.

In the morning, you feel perfect. No sneezing, no coughing, no achy bones, just perfect. Thorin won’t let you come with him still. He says that you’ll stay with Kili, Fili, and Oin. Bofur you realize misses the boat and will be with you too. Dwalin keeps looking back at you until he’s out of sight. That was odd. Bofur makes you smile as we make our trip to the mountain. Dwalin actually seems happy to see you. Which is odd, but you don’t mind it. 

Dwalin always takes his turn sorting through the gold when it’s your turn. Then you remember the story again and run off to find Thorin and Bilbo. You needn’t look far as Thorin is looking for you. Thorin hands you a mithril shirt just like the one he hands Bilbo. You put it on and Thorin calls you his true friend. Then he goes all crazy and you find him in the golden room. “Thorin Oakenshield you listen here.” He turns to look at you. “You are not your grandfather and I will not let dragon sickness take my friend from me! Please Thorin snap out of it?!” Thorin repeats “I am not my grandfather.” Until he snaps out of it. He hugs you. “Thank you for bringing me back.” “Anytime.” “Dwalin is right about you.” Then he walks away. Wait what’s that about Dwalin? 

Thorin and Dwalin make you stay in the mountain as they go to battle. You pray with all your might for everyone to make it home alive. Everyone made it home alive, but the sons of Durin just barely. You should have prayed alive and well. Here comes Dwalin. He pulls you down to him and kisses your lips. You blink when he pulls away then smile. You lean in and kiss him back. It’s his turn to be surprised, then he smiles. You laugh “And here I thought you didn’t like me.” “Oh, I more than like ya lass.” “I’m glad.”

It’s been a year since the battle of the five armies as the scholars call it. You’re now married to Dwalin and Balin is your brother officially. Thorin is holding an anniversary celebration of the battle. He, Kili, and Fili are well healed from their near-death experience at the battle. You have an announcement to make to the company and your husband tonight. Finally, it’s just the company and you left in the room. “Boys I have an announcement to make.” They all listen to you. “They’ll be a new addition to our little band in about 9 months.” They all look confused until Balin gets it. “You’re pregnant lass?” They all hoot and holler at that, all except your husband Dwalin who looks to be in shock. You kiss Dwalin who comes out of shock. “Are you sure lass?” “Yes. I had Oin make sure before I announced it.” “I’m gonna be a father.” “And a great one at that. I love you Dwalin.” “And I love you.” You’re very happy that you faceplanted into Dwalin’s lap that day.


End file.
